goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Comic Shop of Horrors
Little Comic Shop of Horrors is the seventeenth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1997. The cover shows a tusked, green lizard type creature in a comic-book store, with some comic books scattered on the floor. The creature is holding a crumpled page from a comic-book in each of his hands, and a comic book is impaled on his right tusk. The creature is also wearing a Superman-type suit, only it has "Super Lizard" on the front of it. Blurb Laugh at Your Own Risk! You're walking through a creepy part of town when you find a new comic shop—Milos Comics Dungeon. Dungeon is right. The place is dusty, dingy, and really dark. You can see the comics are awesome. But there’s something you can't see. Trouble. It’s waiting—for you. If you choose to go downstairs watch out for Milo the Mutant. He's got big, bad plans for you. What? You say you'd rather stay upstairs? Not such a great idea—unless you want to battle the worst villains in the history of comics! Do you have what it takes to be a superhero? The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot After attending a boring after school comic-book club, the reader misses the school bus that goes to their house. The reader is forced to take a short cut through a creepy part of town and stumbles upon a new comic-book shop called Milo's Comics Dungeon. The place is dusty, dingy, and really dark and Milo doesn't plan on ever letting the reader leave. There are two main choices when starting the book. Story A The reader decides to look at the comics upstairs. The reader is then sucked into them, finding out that they are stuck in the comic world. The reader finds out that a kid in their class, Wally, got sucked in. The reader then (using magic words) can go to the world of Ballistic Bug or Super Duper. Story B The reader decides to go downstairs through a door marked HORROR. They are then GLOMPFed downstairs into a maze where there are many more kids stuck down there and they want to escape from the monsters. They are then presented with two movements that decide where you go. Side story C From choice A, in the world of Ballistic Bug, the reader can go to a new comic, Y's Guys. They are led to Professor Y who tells of aliens invading. This just leads to two bad endings involving death. List of endings There are twenty-four bad endings, one ambiguous ending, and five good endings. Bad endings }} Ambiguous endings }} Good endings }} International releases Gallery Littlecomicshopofhorrors-UK.jpg|UK La terrorífica tienda de comics.jpg|Spanish (La terrorífica tienda de comics - The Terrifying Comics Store) La Petite boutique aux horreurs.jpg|French (La Petite boutique aux horreurs - Little Shop With Horrors) Little_Comic_Shop_of_Horrors_-_Norwegian_Cover_-_Skrekkens_lekebutikk.jpeg|Norwegian (Skrekkens_lekebutikk - The Horror Toy Shop) Advertisement GYG 17 Little Comic Shop Horrors from OS54 1stpr 1997.jpg|Book advertisement from Don't Go to Sleep!. Artwork Little Comic Shop of Horrors (Full Art).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia *The title of this book is a spoof of the film Little Shop of Horrors , which has became famous for the giant, man-eating plant called Audrey lI. **This title would be spoofed once again with Little Shop of Hamsters. *''The Horror at Camp Jellyjam'' is used in some of the choices, and even King Jellyjam himself appears. *Many of the comics in this book seem to be spoofs of real comics: **Ballistic Bug (based on his powers an origin of being bitten by a radio active insect) appears to be based on Spider-man . Also, his human name is Peewee Parkbench (based on Spider-man's secret identity - Peter Parker). **The Y's Guys (based on their team name and storyline) are based on the X-Men . The name is also a play on the term Wise Guys. **Super Duper (based on his name, powers, and overall appearance) is a parody of Superman , in conjunction with this, Super Duper's enemy, Tex was probably inspired by Lex Luthor . **Dr. Doof parodies the Fantastic 4 villain Dr. Doom. *For some reason Super Duper is changed to Super Doer in the UK and Canada. *In Story A, you are told to use the words "Guest Shot" in order to warp from comic to comic (but are warned not to overuse it) as it turns out, however, you very rarely get to use it, as there is always something preventing you from speaking when you really need it. The only ending where you melt because of Guest Shot happens because another character was trying to use it, not you. *There are two ways to reach page 78, 98, 119 and 105. *This is the first Give Yourself Goosebumps book to feature the Parachute Press logo on the cover. Reference in other Goosebumps media * This book is referenced in "Goosebumps: The Game". There's a movie poster for "Lizardman 2" in the mall's movie theater. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Transformations Category:Scientists Category:Mummies Category:Mazes Category:Giants Category:Werewolves Category:Robots (topic) Category:Mutants Category:Aliens Category:Comics Category:Other Worlds Category:Insects Category:Dragons Category:Technology Category:Blobs Category:Books Released In 1997 Category:Lizards Category:Covers by Mark Nagata